<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五字写手限时营业EP.02 by NRW202</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084612">五字写手限时营业EP.02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRW202/pseuds/NRW202'>NRW202</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NRW202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRW202/pseuds/NRW202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>五字写手限时营业EP.02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NRW202团综。<br/>凪彦生日那天紧急搞的团综，因为被多次block +英伦野玫瑰写飞了+泉水指挥官咕咕了solo所以今天更新完整版。少女狙击手和深水捕猎者因为行程冲突而缺席，已经在群里摁头谢罪了。</p><p>规则：整体主题是凪彦生日。投骰子定顺序。第一个人确定背景设定。在写完后留下一句话由下一个人进行扩写，以此类推。字数不限。</p><p>人间水蜜桃→泉水指挥官→英伦野玫瑰<br/>【留下的那句话会用此格式标注，不计入正文】</p><p>*有一点点车<br/>*大四，异国，璃茉在英国<br/>*是分手状态<br/>*原著向<br/>*娱乐产物，不怎么走心，注意避雷。<br/>*请把劳模玫瑰打在公屏上！全团唯一字数狂魔名副其实！<br/>NRW202：又是迫害凪璃的一天呢</p><p>————————</p><p>藤咲凪彦睁开眼睛，外面的天才将蒙蒙亮起，冷色的灰调窗帘被浅浅铺上光，皱褶由此更加明显。他翻了个身，鼻腔中不轻不重地呼出一口气，旋即再次闭上了眼。<br/>闹钟还没有响，手机被随意放在了床头柜上，于是他自然也没有看到那已经闪烁了一整晚的提示灯。</p><p>越是躺着越没了睡意，他开始在脑海中描摹着已经重复过上千次的动作。纸扇的收拢，侧身的角度，他想象自己对着镜子调整自己的舞姿，却总如同昨天深夜那般出错。导师的脸清晰浮现在眼前，说着你该休息了之类的话。一股深深的疲劳感压迫而来，他有些分不清自己究竟在睡梦中还是现实里。<br/>最后闹钟和生物钟一起唤醒了他，他看了看外面已然清亮的日光，想要看看时间，却在伸手拿过手机时发现早已没了电。<br/>昨晚忘记充上了。<br/>他抓了抓自己的头发，掀开被子下了床，有一角顺势掉落在了地上。</p><p>“虽然你的基础已经很扎实，但没有新意的期末作业也行不通。显然你在面对创新时仍然欠缺融合的能力，我想这不是你通宵几晚就能练出来的。回家休息几天吧。”<br/>藤咲凪彦给自己倒了一杯牛奶，再次回忆起了导师的话。凌晨从练习室出来时，怅然感迫使他一言不发地回了家。也不是以前的家，是他大三时自己置办的公寓而已。他打开冰箱想找找做早餐的食材，却发现冰箱里空空如也，只有侧边架上留有几枚鸡蛋。他拿出两只，还未关上冰箱门，门铃便突兀地响了起来。<br/>于是他握着两只鸡蛋去开了门。</p><p>是国际快递。<br/>“先生，您的邮件。”<br/>藤咲凪彦接过他给的笔签下名字，就听到快递员松了口气。“太好了先生，”他笑道，“订单上写着一定要在明天之前送到，前几日您不在家，我还担心今天也送不到。”<br/>他拿着邮件站在门口，一时没有反应过来。今天突然成了一个模糊的日子，他开始怀疑自己是不是忘记了什么。充了一半电的手机开机后弹出一连串提示，无数短信和未接电话涌入，最新的一条是几分钟前，熟悉的朋友发来的生日快乐。<br/>手机桌面上，日期显示着他最为熟悉的0704。昨天还记得的日子因为连夜练舞而被他遗忘，或者说是根本没有记起时钟已经迈过零点到了新的一天。他拆开邮件的信封袋，是一张生日明信片，右上角盖着英国的邮戳。除此之外还有另一张简单的白纸，熟悉的笔迹留下了一句话。</p><p>“我要回日本了。” </p><p>【他收起了公寓里摆在面上的一些东西，想出门在附近的街区转转。】</p><p>或许是燥热的夏天让人的脑子也容易晕厥，纸片上的字像是忽然有了声音，藤咲凪彦觉得那个熟悉的气息又拍打在他耳边，轻声说着他从来不愿意去听的话。</p><p>环抱在他颈间的双臂，扣在他腰上的双腿，在你来我往的喘息中松开又紧绷，最后随着仪式的结束又掉落回床上，然后彼此说些不着边际的话，像是聚会上敷衍的祝酒词。等到第二天日光流进她的眼睛，他便端上煎得恰到好处的鸡蛋，将热好的牛奶递给还在打哈欠的那个女孩，笑着说早安。</p><p>“早安。”她懒懒地回答，将鸡蛋送入自己的口中后才叉起另一半，示意他张嘴说“啊”。</p><p>真城璃茉从来都是这个样子，干净得像是这张没有一点压痕的白纸。</p><p>就连生日贺卡也只有短短的一句“生日快乐”。</p><p>藤咲凪彦看了看被轰炸的信箱和未接来电，其中一半都是相马空海的杰作。短信的内容无非是从最开始的生日祝福到了询问他在哪儿，半天没有得到回应后便开始了电话攻击，无果后又在语音留言里咆哮，但似乎又意识到了什么，最后选择在LINE上问是不是欠费或者被绑架。</p><p>藤咲凪彦觉得好笑，勾着嘴角回复了一个“没有”，简单地说明原因后又停顿了一会儿，慢慢地打了句“谢谢”。</p><p>网瘾少年似乎随时在线，几乎是按下发送的同时那边也有了回复，于是聊天界面就出现了一段异常诡异的对话。</p><p>“哦对了，真城回来了。”<br/>“谢谢。”</p><p>藤咲凪彦下意识地按下返回键再点开聊天，发现他确确实实是比相马空海晚一点再发送的道谢。想要撤回的大拇指忽然变得僵硬，这时他才发觉左手上还握着那两只鸡蛋，并且还一直忘了热油锅。</p><p>手机上的时钟已经跳到了八点，屋里也开始随着太阳的照射而逐渐发热，在这种时候再开灶点火似乎是让自己活受罪。于是他扔下手机，叫住了还在楼梯间的那个快递员，将鸡蛋塞给了他。</p><p>“早安。”</p><p>他笑着说，假装没看见对面人那有些惊慌的脸。</p><p>-</p><p>要说真城璃茉要回来也不是什么大事，藤咲凪彦一边想着一边在洗漱完毕后拿了零钱准备出门，余光里忽然瞟见玄关处的那双靴子，又转身将它收进了鞋柜，顺带和公寓面上的其他东西一起。</p><p>都是她之前忘记收走的东西，而他也一直因为繁忙没来得及收拾。</p><p>下楼去早餐店买早饭时，阿姨一如既往地不等他开口就打包好了所有东西，在接过钱后又祝他练习顺利。没有问今天为什么这么晚，藤咲凪彦也没想着要说明什么。和一个人相处久了似乎是会被传染，他也渐渐习得了真城璃茉不怎么愿意开口的坏习惯，至少对于自己的事情是这样。照理来说他小时候就是如此，对所有亲近的同伴撒着不痛不痒的谎，在关于自己本身和家庭的事上打着擦边球，游刃有余地迅速进入下一个话题，自然而然地引出问题，然后充当知心“姐姐”解决一个又一个别人的麻烦。</p><p>就像东京这座城市一样。外围的人永远觉得它的存在本身即是浪漫。春季的樱花和可丽饼，夏日的焰火和冰沙，秋天的神社和落叶，冬时的白雪和火车站。人和人之间不可打破的敬语是关系融洽和互相尊重的表现，服务业九十度的笑容和鞠躬是体贴的人性，深夜食堂里的互诉衷肠是世界残留的温暖，学校的社团文化节是多元包容的象征，来到东京就像来到了理想国一样。</p><p>东亚邻国的交换生这样评价，明亮的眼睛倒映着他奉承的笑意。</p><p>而这种时候，听他转述的真城璃茉就会咯咯笑起来，然后捧起他的脸印下一个吻，“谁说不是呢。”</p><p>是讽刺。他一边回应着她一边想着，因为藤咲抚子在早年间就被媒体评价过“是在东京上空冉冉升起的新星，唤醒人民文化崛起的理想”。</p><p>那时的他在报纸上看见这种评价时也恨不得找个地洞钻进去，更别说现在陷入了迷茫期的自己。导师失望的语气又回响在耳边，混沌的盲目练习和努力也让他的身体开始逐渐吃不消起来，放假回家休息遇上生日也本该好好和朋友出去狂欢放松，但潜意识里，藤咲凪彦还是希望能见到那个人就行。</p><p>分手后他和真城璃茉又回到了在一起前微妙的“闺蜜”关系，打破了不少身边朋友的认知。男女朋友的头衔似乎对他们来说根本就不重要，只当是一个正当的理由去亲吻和同居。他还记得今年新年的凌晨接通她发起的视频通话，说她今晚要开始第一场正式表演。他迷迷糊糊地说恭喜，然后告诉她自己和家人聚过餐后留在了本家，现在可没有香槟来陪她一起高兴。</p><p>真城璃茉化着有些浓重的表演妆，戴着玫瑰金色的贵妇假发，笑起来的时候就变成了一张陌生的脸。</p><p>“那我想看你跳舞。我第一次看你表演的那支舞。”</p><p>“那我找找和服。”</p><p>“不用那么麻烦，你本来的样子就好。”</p><p>多年来真城璃茉从来没有在他面前说过你有多么优秀这种话，也不会在他迷茫的时候说你该怎么样。即使是小学复活社决斗的那次，也是间接性地开导他明白一定会找到只属于自己的舞蹈。桃花树下对抚子的诉说也算是间接性地帮他找到绽放在春天的花会是什么样。她似乎总是以一种模糊的、类似于局外人的身份闯进他的生活，然后又潇洒地转身离去。</p><p>每年生日他们都会给对方送一些奇奇怪怪的礼物。比如国中时他从巴黎、米兰和柏林分别寄回去了法语、意大利语和德语版的《平衡超平衡》，高中回国后又带给她有吉弘行的签名。等到大学他们在一起后真城璃茉才问他：“你是不是还在吃小学时雾岛冬树的醋？”</p><p>而真城璃茉也会从东京寄给他桃花装饰的胸针和腰带，或者抱着有科比签名的篮球站在他的高中校门口等他，说是仆人帮忙弄到的。</p><p>而到了大学，最奇怪的礼物就在去年的这个时候，藤咲凪彦回到公寓发现并没有人在，整个屋子都浸没在无声的黑暗里。他看过的电视剧也不少，心里也有了灯突然亮起然后有一个生日派对等着他的猜测。倒也谈不上不喜欢这样的形式，只是如果出这个主意的是真城璃茉的话，就怎么想怎么奇怪。</p><p>而事实也算是如他所料。等他到了卧室灯便被忽然打开，像是触碰了什么机关一样。真城璃茉一直以来都有戴蝴蝶结发箍的习惯，但那时的她头上的蝴蝶结不再是那种小小的、做点缀用的样式，而是礼物包装盒上的丝带蝴蝶结。藤咲凪彦没来由地想起说蝴蝶结越大礼物越珍贵的那个传言。</p><p>他笑弯了腰，假装没看见真城璃茉别扭的、涨红了脸的样子。</p><p>“弥耶出的主意。”</p><p>她鼓起脸，不去看他。</p><p>也没有那么奇怪。至少除了头上的蝴蝶结，其他装束一切正常。然而他忽然瞥见了没关紧的衣柜门边露出来的红色裙角，便了然地挑了挑眉。</p><p>真城璃茉注意到他的视线，眼里闪过一丝惊慌，又瞬间装作若无其事的样子，咬牙道：“所以你到底拆不拆？”</p><p>藤咲凪彦收起笑，嘴角却仍是抑制不住地上扬。他轻轻牵起垂在她肩膀上的丝带，低头印上一吻，像得到嘉奖的骑士。</p><p>“是，女王陛下。”</p><p>他想起他们第一次做||||||爱的时候，没有通常情侣之间的羞涩和小心翼翼，而是像彼此的宿敌似的一心想要将对方撕碎，正如他们日常拌嘴中显露出来的敌意，尖锐又凶猛。而他去年生日那天选择了循序渐进，正如他咬下捆绑着她的手的丝带一般是缓慢的温情。他们交||||||融在一起，像是古老的画卷里那些淡远的、连绵起伏的山脉，隐匿着随时间消散在空气中的秘密。汗水汇成小溪，彼此的声音是比翼鸟飞向天空的欢喜，注视着对方的眼睛是深山里被裹藏的宝石，你的名字就是我在这幅作品上的落款，是只属于我的印记。</p><p>然后，在高||||||潮的余韵里，真城璃茉在他耳边轻声说：</p><p>“我要去英国了。”</p><p>【他打开门，发现门边放了个纸片，上面写着“谢谢您的鸡蛋，意外地还是双黄蛋，希望这份幸运也能传递给您。”】</p><p>-</p><p>机场的出口对着一条很大的马路，真城璃茉恍惚地记得每一次送藤咲凪彦去其他地方公演时，她总会目不转睛地盯着整齐停在汽车站的一列小巴士。<br/>回日本是临时起意的想法，一意孤行地订了机票却撞上了工作日，飞机抵达后恰逢上班高峰期，真城璃茉好不容易挤上电车感觉自己像是被装进了一个拥挤的礼物盒子，在列车驶过空气的呜呜声里运去她熟悉的方向。<br/>下车后，街上攒动的人头丝毫不见少，真城璃茉后知后觉地意识到当初随口答应空海和弥耶的计划是个多么错误的决定——在电车上挤得够呛后现在早已满头大汗，脸上的妆也不知道花成了什么样子，此时还拖着和自己身体差不多大的行李箱，在形色匆匆的人群中活生生像个异类。她想起自己刚刚抵达东京时，明明时间还很早，羽田机场的星巴克中就已经有西装革履的顾客一手端着美式一手夹着公文包步履匆匆，不禁让她纳闷日本社会到底是怎么逼出这么多勤勉的工作者，还能时时刻刻保持着和煦又礼貌的微笑。<br/>她忽然觉得东京很陌生，却又妄想这座城市还能记得自己。</p><p> </p><p>手机适时地亮起，是相马空海的短信。<br/>她简单地回复后，日期栏的四个数字再次牢牢抓住她的视线，像是绵长岁月里的玻璃匣子，时间把雨珠密密麻麻地缝织在记忆的玻璃板上，将藏匿在隐秘角落的心魔也腐蚀得柔软。<br/>藤咲凪彦。<br/>一个总被她云淡风轻地提起的人。<br/>人在分手时说不难过是假的，曾经小心翼翼保留着的赤诚真心被人敲出后又扔回了原位，相恋时对两人能走下去的笃定信心随着“分手”一词的提出摔碎成一地失望。好在那时没有失去感让每一天变得更加痛苦难熬，或许该归功于两人面对分手都显出一副豁达直率的态度。那时候他们两人像是约好了一般，面对朋友的关心只是轻巧地带过分手细节，然后继续明目张胆地存在于对方的生活，像是彼此生命里早已生长成形的被子植物。无论是共同的群聊组，还是私下聊天，藤咲凪彦依旧是她的“闺蜜”，只是其他朋友会识趣地不再对他们进行成年人的调侃，两人也心照不宣地不再使用恋爱时他们共同喜欢的表情包。<br/>真城璃茉乐意接受这样的相处，甚至在和前男友的互动中乐此不疲。英国留学期间，她会在看见马卡香草茶的茶包时拍照片发进群聊，命令那人切换藤咲抚子的账号发语音；在英国舍友看见香川昌之在伦敦演出的海报时会麻烦她们给自己也买一份，在海报背后写上“你一心一意爱的男人”后再邮寄回日本；会在跨年表演时给他打电话，顺便在LINE上传送一份伦敦上空的烟花。<br/>没有人刻意提到我们还是很好的朋友，也没有人质疑这样亲疏交杂的微妙关系。真城璃茉一直认为自己对藤咲凪彦的感情在分手后也能如同长久搁置在容器中的纯水，无需她刻意遮掩或是辩解，它总能静静维持着平稳。直到舍友吃着她每天煎好的鸡蛋，闲来无聊问一句璃茉是不是一直都喜欢这样煎着吃鸡蛋。真城璃茉听后戳开蛋黄，淡淡说到自己以前更喜欢吃煮鸡蛋，但后来有人每天做煎鸡蛋，所以也习惯了。<br/>英国舍友好笑地问道，“总听你说 ‘有人’ ，这个人到底是谁？”<br/>她怔了怔。<br/>“有人”。这是多么轻描淡写的两个字，无意地散落在一切细碎微小的日常中，总是被她若无其事地提起，好像从来不会沾染上情爱的重量。</p><p>回过神时才发现向来四平八稳的容器里不知又在谁的碰撞下溅起了水花，真城璃茉只好靠刻意不再提起这个名字来平息胸口的波澜。<br/>可即使她不再提起，生活中朋友们也早已熟悉了这个总活在真城璃茉口中却从未谋面的人，在广播时会提起这是你那个朋友喜欢的歌，这是你那个朋友上次和你视频时放的舞曲，偶尔路过公演看见日本舞者穿着漂亮的和服，朋友们也不忘给真城璃茉发消息，“快看看这个人穿的衣服是不是和你那个朋友上次表演时穿的很像？”<br/>真城璃茉只能哑然失笑。她不得不接受藤咲凪彦当年在桃花树下对自己的表白成了真的现实——他成了她生命里一个无法抽离的角色，连她自己都不知道潘多拉魔盒是在什么时候又被打开，连带那人与她的过往回忆如铅石一般在她心里沉沉坠落，在空谷里留下一声又一声悠长的回响。<br/>上一次想起藤咲凪彦是在毕业前的最后一场演出彩排，严苛的导师挑着她表演时的错误，在所有人面前把她批得体无完肤。<br/>或许是见她一直可怜兮兮地低着头一言不发，导师才渐渐缓下了神情摸了摸她的头。<br/>“璃茉啊，毕业后就去做些你想做的事吧。”<br/>那一刻她眼睛一酸，突然很想哭。<br/>想扑进那人的怀里，攥着他的衣服狠狠放肆地哭。<br/>她忽然意识到分享欲与依赖感在一个人对另一个人产生感情的过程中是多么重要的反应元素，而无论何时，她的感情元素只会在面对着藤咲凪彦的时候而显露出蠢蠢欲动的活性，继而让她在同样的感情里再次动摇起自己束之高阁的心。<br/>真城璃茉是尝过被藤咲凪彦爱着的滋味的，并且一直都记得且怀念。她记得那人在她情绪极度低落时陪她去神社看被父母失约很多年的桃花；在她被导师训斥后无比好脾气地说着自己可以当她一天的仆人任她指使。即使是分手后，他依旧依着她的脾气在不开心的时候随叫随到，会在她一个人蜷缩在沙发上打盹时，蹑手蹑脚地走到她身边偷偷给她盖上毛毯。<br/>这样的事她大概都知道。知道他车内的唱片依旧是自己喜欢的那张，知道他的房间里还保留着自己的小物品，知道和朋友一同旅行时他总在晚上站在自己的房间门口，碰到自己出门又神色如常地微笑说晚安。<br/>正是因为太在意才会故意忽略掉这些细节，害怕自己不够理智又栽在同样的人手里。<br/>实际上还是在逃避。<br/>那时察觉到身上落下毛毯时，她毫不顾忌地睁开眼睛凝望着他，而藤咲凪彦静静站在她身边，面对她突如其来的视线也毫不回避。他们就这样维持着尴尬而微妙的对视，谁也没有挪开目光。回想起那人的视线，经过时光的打磨竟像是早餐时从玻璃杯中慢慢倾泻而出的温热牛奶，沐浴在她的全身，有着温和而令人安心的感觉。<br/>走出剧院时，突如其来的凉意让她骤然打了个颤。<br/>玻璃杯里剩余的热牛奶骤然降温浇淋在她身上，把她对藤咲凪彦的想念浸泡得前所未有的胀痛。<br/>她像踏入一片深海，陷了下去，并且没有人来拉她一把。</p><p> </p><p>情侣间为什么会走到分手的那一步？<br/>是否是因为有太多的不满与疲倦，累积到了一定次数才有了质的变化？<br/>真城璃茉那时候觉得藤咲凪彦和她在有些方面是相像的，尤其是一些坏习惯。她知道藤咲凪彦一直多多少少从自己的判定和其他人的评价里，被认知成温和而又自制的人。这样的自制与内敛被他带进了和一个与他相似的人的恋爱之中，继而转变成两个人同时对恋爱里的危险征兆闭口不言。<br/>那时正是执着追求梦想的年纪，恋爱中的人心照不宣地承认着自己是对方人生里重要却非最重要的角色，一直认同彼此始终有着超越爱情更重要的个性和信条的追逐。于是他们一边对这段感情对自己梦想蓝图造成的误差偏离采取着视而不见的态度，一边又自以为成熟地为对方的人生做好了抉择——选那个对你最好的，即便那个选项不是我。<br/>在情愫发酵的失重环境里，他们试图忽视着所有的顾虑与束缚，放任着原始的欲望和冲动在游戏中不知疲倦的玩乐，不顾一切地去标记、撕碎对方。每当狂欢过后停下交手，他们无声地凝望着彼此的眼睛，像是黑夜里万籁俱寂的深海，总想要伸手去触及些什么。<br/>要是能抓住你隐匿在深海下的脆弱就好了。你置于心底的细腻心事，隐忍在眼中复杂情绪，要是都能与我言说就好了。<br/>当真城璃茉说出自己要去英国时，她努力地想从藤咲凪彦的眼睛里捕捉到一丝讶异与难过，可那人的眼睛里依旧是一片温柔而沉默的死水，像是察觉到危险的鸵鸟再次将头埋进砂石之下，自以为躲得利落干脆。<br/>那是一幅令她深觉无力的景象。<br/>在海外的这些日子，或许是被英语本身的开放与自由所感染，真城璃茉开始跟随着朋友毫不顾忌地说出自己的喜爱与厌恶，大方拒绝自己不喜欢的事情，以至于回国开口说话差点忘了带上敬语，差点忘记日语本身就带有的隐藏情绪的束缚感。那时候她意识到不愿开口的确是坏习惯，很幼稚，又很自以为是。这样的习惯藏匿起了很多本该表达出的细腻情绪，让她和藤咲凪彦自始至终都在沉默里一个人谈着两个人的恋爱，从来没有给过彼此将对方划入未来蓝图的机会，也没有给彼此真正爱对方的机会。</p><p> </p><p>所以她真的只想要和那人做朋友吗？<br/>她早该明白自己对于藤咲凪彦的感情从来都不是平稳放置的纯水，那里残存着无数装睡的喜欢因子，总是在某些不经意的时刻默默发酵。当她看见路上的情侣时，看见电影里昏黄灯光下的情欲与纠缠时，看见新年视频里藤咲凪彦的面孔时，都会让她不自觉地去回想着他们之前每一次的牵手、接吻、做爱，想起他们缠在一起的身躯，想起那人手指轻轻抚过她每一寸肌肤时的触感，想起汗珠坠落时他趴在她的肩头肆意的大笑，想起他们交换过无数次的呼吸。<br/>总是有些不甘心。<br/>不甘心要等着时间把自己的喜欢慢慢冲淡，把和那人的交往最后只磨损成无关痛痒的祝福与问候，更不甘心那人所有的温柔终于会在某一天交到另一人手里，而自己只会成为他生命中匆匆而过的旅客。明明那时只是自己问一句“你会等我回来吗”这样简单的事，她却最后选择弃甲而逃。<br/>如果那时候更有信心一点，对他们之间的爱更有底气一点，结果会不会不一样？<br/>真城璃茉站在剧院门口，看着远处火红的云正在大块大块地占领天空的领地。<br/>还是好想和他在一起。<br/>那一刻她只剩下了这样简单又真挚的想法。</p><p> </p><p>走到电车站时路上的人已经少了很多，嘈杂声褪去后，真城璃茉能听见身后乐器行里清晰的击键乐音，几个大门敞开的商场将冷气毫无保留地吹到外头，让她瞬间清醒了不少。<br/>远远就看见了相马空海站在马路对面龇牙咧嘴朝自己招手，旁边结木弥耶手里的红色蝴蝶结在早晨薄薄的阳光下还是显得格外刺眼。<br/>她再次后悔加入他们的计划。</p><p>-</p><p>藤咲凪彦摩挲着手中的字条，努力回想着那个快递员的脸，总觉得很熟悉，像在哪里见过。<br/>相马空海的短信再次适时跳进了聊天框，再一次确认他还在不在家。<br/>就在看见相马空海的头像的那一刻，他终于想起了那个眼熟快递员是相马空海的足球队里的成员。他一时为相马的过分关心感到好笑，大概是这些朋友又在偷偷摸摸整了些生日惊吓，却还在支支吾吾地隐瞒着什么。<br/>他顺着朋友的心意关上门再次回到房间，想趁着阳光短暂的偏移去厨房把鸡蛋给煎了，顺便打开客厅许久不曾用过的音响，好让自己的生日显得不那么冷清。打开音响时才发现先进的设备有着记忆功能，网格的小眼中流淌出了去年的今天他播放过的音乐。<br/>是真城璃茉送给他的唱片。<br/>那时候真城璃茉对古典旋律并没有像他一样敏锐的甄别能力，或许比起音乐本身，CD上的人脸可能更容易在她心里留下深刻的印象。但她仍然喜欢和他一起逛唱片店，在一堆写满了英文的盒子中挑挑选选，不停地好奇问着CD上的人是谁。他总是耐心地回答着她的问题，然后让她挑选出一张唱片，他们回家后接入音响一起窝在沙发上听。<br/>因为他喜欢这些，所以真城璃茉也会因为他而喜欢。<br/>藤咲凪彦在音响前怔了几秒，他忽然觉得真城璃茉频频在一些琐碎的生活中现身，好像无论她身处何地，她都会陪着他。<br/>干净空灵的琴键声在偌大的房间里肆意流淌，安静的节拍和滚过的音符连带着对那人的回忆与想念，在阳光的烘烤中膨胀到要爆炸。<br/>好想要见到她。<br/>这样的想法随着那封国际邮件的到来而萌生，在此刻有着愈演愈烈的趋势，他迫不急待地想要去她的身边，想要去告诉她自己究竟有多想念，有多在意。<br/>有多想和她在一起。<br/>在午时阳光的照射下，他忽然觉得有些鼻酸。</p><p> </p><p>门铃突然响了起来。<br/>藤咲凪彦把鸡蛋放在厨房的灶台上，心想着面对那些自己早就猜到的惊喜该演出一副怎样的神情会比较助兴。<br/>打开门的那一刻，他正准备好在迎面而来的奶油蛋糕里皱眉尖叫，却在看见来人的那一刻突然忘记了自己所有设计好的表演，直直僵在了原地。有什么在他的心脏上噗呲划了一下，心脏便像抽了发条似的剧烈跳动起来。<br/>心里讲过千千万万遍的话，在面对那人时却好像宕了机，一时间居然一句也憋不出来，只是定定盯着她的脸，甚至以为自己在做梦。<br/>他怔怔地望着真城璃茉，看见她戴着巨大的红色蝴蝶结发箍，脸涨得愈发通红，一副开口想要辩解的懊恼模样，他才悠悠想起了快递员说的双黄蛋惊喜。<br/>他终于忍不住低头偷偷笑了，“是弥耶和空海的主意？”<br/>真城璃茉果不其然一愣，一阵微风吹起她耳边的鬓发，他忽然感觉风把他的灵魂也一起带进了她蜜糖色的眼睛里。<br/>“那么女王陛下，”<br/>他上前一步附在她的耳边，阳光落在他的脸颊上，笑意便藏进了阴影里。</p><p>“我可以拆礼物了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>